


离别之歌(Song of Farewell)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [21]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十一章，前篇请参见合集*是留在深巢的编织者的故事*严格意义上，助产士并不是编织者，她只是赫拉族群的*小骑士再次大恶人
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	离别之歌(Song of Farewell)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十一章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是留在深巢的编织者的故事
> 
> *严格意义上，助产士并不是编织者，她只是赫拉族群的
> 
> *小骑士再次大恶人

瑟琼西知道她现在是圣巢里最后一位编织者了。  
先是心智的瘟疫带走了他们的女王，然后是野兽的疯狂破坏了他们的管理，现在倒好，不知道出了什么差错这感染又泄露了。尽管深邃巢穴四处编织的丝线减缓了瘟疫的进程，但衰落的命运还是最终降临到了他们头上。被感染的同胞们丧失了他们引以为傲的智慧，徘徊在他们亲手铸造的家园中。为了保护部族，编织者们决定带领深巢的子民集体返乡，只让耶吕甸留守来保护女王。但瑟琼西和别的少数编织者也留了下来，不过她是唯一一个活到现在的。  
她时常在想，自己留下来是不是一个正确的选择。无疑，返乡是最明智的做法，而她也十分想念那片被丝与歌恩泽的土地，那段在魂牵梦绕的记忆中与大家共同劳作的欢乐时光。可是要她抛弃感染的同胞与沉睡的女王自己逃命？她做不到。  
毕竟公主也还在圣巢里，不是吗？她一直想找个机会把兄弟姐妹们对她的深沉祝福传达给她，他们在临走前把自己的思念编织成了“编织者之歌”。可是前不久，一个苍白的家伙闯入了他们的巢穴，窃走了这个珍贵的护符。她当时就在暗处窥看着，这个生物长得有点像当初的容器，但她最终还是没有鼓起勇气去阻止它。毕竟她还想多坚持一会儿，也许是因为始终放不下心中对于瘟疫退散同胞们恢复正常的可笑希望。  
而她现在正在丝线上摸索着，朝着野兽巢穴前进。时常去看看女王已经成了瑟琼西的一个习惯，她喜欢坐在女王的灵柩边，向她诉说深巢的近况。尽管女王已经陷入长眠，但她冷静端庄的仪容总能给瑟琼西带来一些慰藉，让她有支撑下去的动力。况且她也知道，女王正在她看不见的地方守望着他们的家园。  
为了躲避在遥远村庄入口徘徊的守卫，瑟琼西稍微朝下绕了个路，银白的蛛丝灵巧地在她手中翻飞，把尖锐的地刺化为柔软的平地，把陡峭的崖壁化为便利的捷径。她来到村庄的下方，横七竖八地躺着几只圣巢虫的尸体，赛冬娜曾在这里居住，热情地帮助每一为登门的族人。只不过现在，她应该也随大部队踏上了返乡归途才对……  
咦，等等？！似乎是感应到了有虫子前来，一个漆黑的鬼魅身影从洞穴里钻出，面具上挂着一丝诡谲的微笑。  
“嘿嘿，这不是瑟琼西大人吗？哎呀，是什么风把您吹来看望我这个老妇了？”  
“赛冬娜？！你为什么还在这？是没有接到通知吗？”  
“哦，那您觉得我现在应该在哪呢？”  
“你没有跟着族人们回家吗？”  
“回家？这里就是我的家，嘿嘿，我也不打算离开。这片土地徘徊着我深爱的同胞，这间穴室长眠着我效忠的女王。”  
“赛冬娜，你……”听到这话，瑟琼西觉得既惊讶又欣慰。赛冬娜曾经因为理念不同和女王闹过很大的不快，也因此搬到了这样一个偏远的地方。  
“嘿嘿，觉得吃惊吗？”赛冬娜说这话时异常的平静，“我们的公主虽然只是联盟的苍白礼物，但她仍然是我们的公主；我们的女王虽然让我们族群付出了惨痛的代价，但她仍然是我们的女王。”  
“那……你现在不责备她了吗？”瑟琼西还是有点难相信赛冬娜如此大的态度转变。  
“责备也好，和解也罢，事到如今又有什么用呢？”赛冬娜的言语中透露着一股沧桑，“交易已达，牺牲已成，但我觉得她并不后悔。”  
“那当然了。”瑟琼西笑了笑，说，“女王的一生有过许多遗憾，但她从来没有为自己的选择而后悔。”  
“我们的一生都充满了遗憾。”赛冬娜也陷入了对赫拉的追忆中，“但我唯一不后悔的就是跟随了她。”  
“所以，你要继续留在这吗？就连这里也无法逃脱瘟疫的摧残。”  
“女王在哪，族群就在哪，我就在哪。没有什么能改变这一点。嘿嘿，放心吧，我可不会让自己被轻易了结的。话说瑟琼西大人有没有带什么吃的啊？我现在就是容易饿……”  
“没有。我现在正准备去野兽巢穴看望一下女王。”  
“哦，这样啊。嘿嘿，我还没饿到会对自己的族人下手……”赛冬娜的幽默感一如既往地让虫欣赏不来，“对了，瑟琼西大人，走之前可否把面具摘下来一下？”  
瑟琼西犹豫了一下。面具是他们族群的传统着装，一般只有特别亲密的虫之间才会摘下面具相处。  
“深巢的每一位族人基本上都是我接生的。”赛冬娜继续说道，“我想再好好看看你的脸，在我被瘟疫吞噬之前。”  
瑟琼西的内心被这句话触动到了，她默默地伸出手，打开了她的面具。赛冬娜也打开了她的面具，露出四只浑浊的眼眸，苍老的脸上布满了岁月的印记，但难得在微笑面具下的她仍然保持着笑容。  
“好了，去吧，瑟琼西大人。”赛冬娜收起了面具，说，“看到女王的时候麻烦帮我转告一下，老妪我还在惦记着她。”  
瑟琼西点了点头，把面具戴好，又踏上了前往野兽巢穴的行程。  
奇怪，耶吕甸并没有像往常一样把守着巢穴入口，用诡计去粉碎打扰女王安眠的虫子。相反，他六足的伪装面具散落在地上，假冒的长椅也断成了两半，一股不祥的预感涌上了瑟琼西的心头。  
野兽巢穴的正室里徘徊着众多感染者，即使瘟疫的侵袭让他们丧失了心智，同胞们也仍然忠实地守护着女王的安眠。瑟琼西在暗处潜伏着，谨慎地绕过巡逻的守卫、避开隐蔽的陷阱。她并不想伤害自己的族人，虽然他们对她并不会手下留情。  
终于来到了女王的寝宫，看到的景象让瑟琼西的心头一沉。石床上空无一物，长明的蜡烛也尽数熄灭，只有一抹冷清的天光，隔着厚重的蜘蛛网，洒在寥落的灵柩上。  
不……不……不！瑟琼西的指尖轻轻地在石床上滑动着，冰凉顺着肢体直刺她的心脏。静默的悲哀充斥着这间永恒的墓室，也冲击着她的脑海，一个沮丧的想法几乎把她拖垮至地：女王已经陷入了真正的长眠。她趴倒在灵柩上，六只眼眸不停眨动着，她深吸了一口气，想要抚平自己的情绪，但巨大的哀伤有如收网月的潮水一般，任她在苦痛的急湍中挣扎，无法找到彼岸的方向。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，似乎有什么东西在朝她接近。瑟琼西抬头一看：坏了，被感染的编织者们不知怎的竟发现了她，缓缓地围了过来。她赶忙朝后撤退，却发现后方也有感染者。她环顾了四周，左下方的地道有感染者的踪迹，头顶的密室也有虫子正在爬下，就连右后方那扇暗门也被堵住了。这下彻底被断了后路了。曾经的同胞带着杀气向她逼近，但她却不想抵抗。她面对的都是曾经一同劳作的兄弟姐妹，怎能忍下心去伤害他们呢？也许，这就是结束了吧……瑟琼西淡淡地笑了，她坐在女王的灵柩上，用晶莹的银线织成了一把竖琴，唱起了最后的离别之歌：  
“编织，编织，亘古的舞蹈；  
编织，编织，永恒的歌谣；  
编织，编织，智慧的辛劳。  
我们是编织者，把命运织造！

闪亮的银线在指间缠绕，  
古朴的纺锤在作坊环抱，  
在先祖的传承下，族群不老，  
我们共担着她的骄傲。

如果我一定要离开啊，亲爱的同胞，  
不要为我悲伤，哪怕天涯海角。  
当你的思念把你侵扰，  
请抬头仰望群星闪耀。

兄弟姐妹的情谊是我们的依靠，  
编织的精魂把我们引导。  
纵然天各一方，无论荒阡古道，  
这份羁绊永存，始终与子同袍。”  
瑟琼西看到她昔日同胞们的眼中闪过了一丝熟悉的色彩，似乎她的歌声唤醒他们内心的什么东西。但是那纠缠着他们的疯狂仍然占了上风，他们把她层层包围，现在已无路可退。瑟琼西静静地注视他们逼近，一位潜行信徒上前，高举他的重刃。她闭上了眼睛。  
“再见了，我的兄弟姐妹们。”  
寒光一闪。  
预期的疼痛并没有袭来，她睁眼一看，编织者的尸体散在四周，一个熟悉的身影挡在她身前。  
“公主殿下？！”  
“可别在这放弃啊，瑟琼西阿姨。”公主冷静地说，“母亲知道了会不高兴的。”  
“可是……女王走了，我们的族群也没落了。我不知道我为何还要坚持下去。”  
“希望一直都在，只要不懈追寻。”公主转了过来，说，“母亲的奉献不会毫无意义。瑟琼西阿姨，你愿意和我一起抗争到最后吗？”  
一点光芒在瑟琼西眼中闪过，她行了个礼，回应道：“遵命。”


End file.
